


Winn Meets Zoe

by KoalaKat



Series: Zoe verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, children are demons, stressed right out of college!Winn, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaKat/pseuds/KoalaKat
Summary: How Winn found out he had a daughter.AKA Natalie is the best friend ever.





	Winn Meets Zoe

Winn flopped on the couch with a sigh, today had been a long day. He’d been out job hunting but all of the jobs wanted past experience. However, the only past experience Winn had was the Dairy Queen he’d worked at to pay his way through college, not that he’s not still thousands of dollars in debt. But none of these companies wanted him with no tech background, despite the tech degree he’d been promised would get him a job right out of college.

Winn was tired, trying to work a full time job at Dairy Queens and fit in interview after interview. He really just wanted to eat and pass out. Those dreams were crushed however when the phone started ringing half way through heating up his Hot Pocket.

He crossed his fingers, hoping it was a company calling back to say that they had liked his interview and wanted to bring him in for a follow up, or even better that they wanted to hire him. Winn put on a fake smile and answered the phone.

“Is this Winslow Schott Jr.?”

“Um, yes this is he. Or- wait. That- that’s me.” Winn was caught off guard by the use of his full name which he didn’t use at any of the interviews.

“I regret to inform you that Esmeralda Valdez passed away yesterday in a car accident.”

“Oh,” Winn was sorry to hear that but he hadn’t seen her in nearly two years. “Why did you call me?”

“Well I’m Miss Valdez’s lawyer and I was going through her will. It seems in the event of her passing she left full custody of her daughter to you Mr. Schott.”

“Her daughter!” Winn felt faint. He couldn’t have a daughter, he didn’t even have enough money to feed himself right now, let alone two people. “Why me?”

“Well, she is your daughter.” Winn could hear the sarcasm that was dripping from that statement even over the phone.

“My daughter?” He nearly screamed the question. “That’s impossible”

The lady over the phone sighed. “Well all I can tell you is what’s on the birth certificate. We could have a paternity test if you really want one but, sir, this is a little girl who just lost her entire world. She has no one left. Do you really want to put her through all that?”

Winn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re right. I just - how could she never tell me?”

“I guess we’ll never know.”

“So, uh, where should I go to pick up my daughter?” That felt weird to say. Winn never thought he’d have a daughter, especially not a biological one. “And, like, what documents do I have to fill out and stuff?”

“Just come by the court house, we’ll sort everything out there.” 

 

His long day turned into a long night. He had to call in sick to work the next day on account of the fact that he and Zoe, his daughter, didn’t get home until almost midnight. They would still have to go back to the courthouse on Friday to make sure the whole custody thing was air tight.

Zoe was sleeping in his bed so Winn got the couch. He flopped on it with a sigh. Despite the late hour Winn couldn’t sleep, his mind was racing. How was he supposed to take care of another person, he could barely take care of himself. But if he was being honest with himself that wasn’t the only reason he was worried. Winn’s biggest fear was that he’d turn out like his father, crazy and cruel. He didn’t know how he was going to do this by himself.

Winn suddenly shot off the couch reaching for his phone on the coffee table. There was one person he could call. He just hoped that she’d answer her phone at this hour. After the second try she finally picked up. “Winn, what the hell are you doing calling so late?” Natalie growled through the phone.

“Nat, I’m sorry for calling so late but I just got some huge news.” Winn knew he was rambling but he honestly didn’t know what to do.

“What news?”

“I have a daughter.” He whispered.

There was a drawn out silence before Natalie nearly blew his ear out. “A daughter! Since when?”

“Two years ago?” Winn just shrugged. He couldn’t blame Natalie for her reaction, after all he felt the same way.

“How did this happen?”

“I-I don’t know.” Great now both of them were freaking out. “Do you remember Esmeralda?”

“Yeah, how could I not? The only girl you’ve ever dated and she ended up being a lesbian.” She laughed but Winn could hear the panic lacing her voice.

He took a deep breath. “Well do you remember, right before we decided to be just friends, when I came to you all panicked in the middle of the night?”

This time Natalie started straight up laughing. “Yeah you were all panicked because it was your first time. It’s also how you both found out you weren’t straight. Man we laug-” She cut herself off. “Wait really?”

“Yep.” Winn couldn’t believe it himself.

“Just the once?”

“As if we would’ve done it more considering the first time.”

“Wow.” She sighed. “Shitty luck.”

He agreed wholeheartedly but wanted to get back to the reason he called. “Nat. Emmie’s dead. I’m now the sole caretaker of Zoe and I’m freaking out.”

“Okay, that’s… a lot.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this by myself Nat.” Winn’s eyes stung from the tears that were threatening to flow. It was all just too much. “I mean I can- I can’t even take care of myself-”

“Winn.”

“-how am I supposed to take care of another person?”

“Winn.”

“What if- what if I turn out like my father?”

“Winn!”

“What?”

“Breathe okay?” She breathed in and out for effect. “You’re going to be fine okay? Repeat after me: you’re going to be fine.”

Winn took a deep breath. “I’m gonna be fine.”

“Yes you are. And you want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I will be with you every step of the way.”

Winn sighed with relief. “Thank you so much Nat. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Luckily you won’t have to find out.” Winn smiled, he really did love his best friend. “Now get some sleep. I’ll be by in the morning. “Now get some sleep, I’ll be by in the morning.”

True to her word Natalie was knocking on his door at nine o’clock with a giant bag hanging from either arm. “Hey Winn,” she greeted as she pushed her way past a stunned Winn. “I figured you probably didn’t have a lot of baby supplies so I went and got some myself.”

Once he got his wits back Winn protested. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“No.” She smiled. “But I did.”

“Well it must’ve cost a fortune.”

Natalie sighed. “Sure, but I’ve got a lot of money to spare thanks to my family.” Natalie didn’t like to talk about it so Winn didn’t know much. All he knew was that her family is one of the richest in the city and that they got that money through really sketchy means.

Winn finally admitted defeat and smiled. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.” She called as she started putting away the baby friendly food. “Besides if we’re going to be taking care of a kid together, kind of, then it’s only fair that I chip in.”

“Nat.” Winn stared wide eyed at the multitude of baby toys, clothes, and food taking over his tiny kitchen. “This is way more than ‘chipping in’. I can never thank you enough for this.”

“It’s fine Winn, really. You chip in the child, I chip in the toys and food and stuff.” She shrugged. “Besides, it’s nice to see my family’s money go to some actual good for once.”

“Well th-” he was cut off by Zoe crying in his bedroom. “I’ve got that.”

As he rushed to go help Zoe he could hear Nat mutter. “Oh thank God I don’t have to hear him say thank you again.” He just rolled his eyes.

Winn realized when he reached the room that he had no clue what to do. He’d never handled a baby before. He just did what felt natural and picked Zoe up, gently rocking her from side to side as he cooed, “It’s okay, it’s okay sweetie. Daddy’s here.” She just kept crying though. “Food!” Winn suddenly exclaimed. “Are you hungry Zoe?”

At her lack of an answer Winn made his way to the kitchen, hoping Natalie would be better at this baby stuff than him. A sudden squeal made him jump. He tightened his hold on Zoe to make sure he didn’t drop her in fright. “She’s. So. Cute!” Natalie squealed as she ran from the kitchen.

“Yeah, she is.” Winn admitted with a slight smile. He might be stressed with the sudden responsibility of a child but he’d never felt this much love and devotion for someone before. He quite liked it. Winn winced as Zoe’s shrill screams broke him out of him thoughts. “Right, now we’re looking for some food for this little beast here!”

“Oh I’ve got some yummy food right here.” Natalie grabbed some containers form the cabinet. “Zoe, would you like cut up bananas for breakfast or Cheerios?”

“NO!” she screamed. “I WANT MAMA!”

“Well. At least we know she can talk.” Winn deadpanned as he rubbed his still ringing ears.

Natalie gently grabbed Zoe from Winn’s arms and carried her to the table. “I know sweetie. But you need to eat so why don’t we sit down and eat some breakfast and then we can talk more.”

Reluctantly Zoe nodded and pointed at the bananas and they all sat down to eat. 

“Thanks Nat.” Winn sighed as he watched Zoe eat the bananas. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Don’t worry about it Winnie, what are friends for?” she smiled.

Winn laid his head down in his hands. “What am I gonna do Nat?” He moaned. “I don’t- I don’t know how I’m going to make this work.”

Nat reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Not alone, that’s for sure.”


End file.
